Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{4k}{8k - 1} - \dfrac{k + 2}{8k - 1}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $p = \dfrac{4k - (k + 2)}{8k - 1}$ Distribute the negative sign: $p = \dfrac{4k - k - 2}{8k - 1}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{3k - 2}{8k - 1}$